


During the War

by EvanescentLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentLife/pseuds/EvanescentLife
Summary: Dean and Seamus fighting through the war.





	

Dean knows the ministry has been taken over. He owled Seamus about it, told him that he'd probably have to go on the run soon. He's packed for it, mostly, there's still some more to do. He figures it'll take him at least another week to get fully prepared. He already has a destination in mind. He has to wait another week so he can be of age and apparate without the Minstry knowing. But then they're after him. They break into his house late that night, and he grabs his stuff and jumps out the window and just starts running. He tries to grab a ride on the Knight Bus. He leaves the death eaters behind. He never got to contact Seamus. He knows he can't now. He doesn't have an owl, and they'll find him. They'll find him if he contacts anyone. He hopes his family is alright. He hopes Seamus doesn't worry too much. He buries his head in his hands. It sucks. He's on his own now, alone. He gets off the Knight Bus. He knows the death eaters saw him get on. And then he runs. He hides out in alleys and meets up with Ted Tonks. They work together, running from snatchers and hiding out in forests, finding Griphook and joining forces.  
  
Seamus didn't get a letter from Dean that week. And he's worried. But there was nothing in the Prophet about Dean's death. There's a reward for his capture, so that means he was alive. But Seamus is still worried. He doesn't know where Dean is, how he's doing, if he's hurt and alone.  
  
They worry for each other in their separate worlds. Seamus rebels for him, Dean runs for him. Seamus gets colored in bruises and scars, Dean colors paper with pictures. They keep each other going.   
  
Dean wants to talk to Seamus. He wants to send him word. He almost does, but Ted stops him. "If you do, we could die. Would you want Seamus to read about that?" So Dean doesn't. He writes letters to Seamus, telling him he's alright, he's safe. Telling him about Ted and Griphook, and where they've been, what's happened. He can't send the letters, but he can still write them. He draws, too, pictures of Seamus, of Ted and Griphook, of those they meet along the way, of Seamus, Seamus, Seamus... He draws the forest and the snatchers they run from. He draws everything. Some they burn when they're out of wood. But never the ones of Seamus. Then they hear tidbits of what's happening at Hogwarts. And Dean wonders if he's safer out here, on the run, rather than trapped inside that school. And Seamus... How was Seamus?  
  
But then Ted dies, and Dean gets thrown in a cellar with Luna and Harry Potter. And he listens to Luna's stories after they escape, about what's been happening, and Seamus, Seamus, Seamus. Seamus getting himself hurt, Seamus standing up against the Carrows, Seamus missing him, Seamus worried for him.   
  
And Seamus can't look at Dean's bed. He and Neville destroy the other beds one night, hurling curses and spells to get out everything. Hurting for the safety of those on the run, angry at the Carrows, furious at Snape, worried for family, fear for Dean and Harry and Ron. The beds crack and splinter, crackle in flame and wither down to broken pieces of wood, half-burnt, covered in the ashes of the curtains and blankets. The room smells like burning, like anger and fear and all the emotions that have taken hold since Dumbledore's death, Voldemort's rise, Harry and Ron and Dean's disappearance.  
  
And it sucks. So they spend most nights in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes they come back, because they can't stay out of Gryffindor Tower forever. And they stare at that mangled mess of beds, the smell of burning still permeating the air. And they go to sleep and wake up and fight the Carrows and do whatever they can to help.  
  
When Neville moves to the Room, the Carrows out to kill him, Seamus goes with him. He can't stay in that room alone. Not when Dean is gone, and Harry and Ron and Neville. But not when Dean is gone.  
  
Dean and Luna want to send word that they're alive. But they can't even risk contacting the other Weasleys. They play around with Luna's coin, only stopping when it almost explodes. Only Neville's coin could change the others. So they sit and wait, writing unsent letters to the others, drawing pictures in the garden, painting canvases on the beach. They walk with Ollivander, Luna sharing secret whispers with him. When he leaves, Luna shares them with Dean. They're whispers of hopes and dreams, of darkness and light, of flowers and love and death. Dean isn't sure what to make of them.   
  
Seamus and Neville share whispers in at night in the Room of Requirement, whispers of fear and anger and worry, whispers of Dean and Grandma and Harry, whispers of Ginny and Luna and the dwindling numbers of those willing to walk the corridors. If the gryffindors won't, why should the others?   
  
Then Lavender Brown takes charge, commanding them like an army. She's majestic and powerful, saving the most daring things for herself. She's like a whirlwind, a hurricane, all strategy flying out the window. It's just about fighting to her. Fight back, strike hard, work fast. Do the damage and get out. Don't worry about the consequences, don't worry if won't help them win, just fight. Neville gets back to planning the strategy. Seamus blows things up. They protect those unwilling to help, teaching them healing and keeping them together. Lavender renews their vigor, sending out a new wave of rebellion. They're getting desperate, and they know something's going to happen. Something big is about to happen.  
  
Then Harry returns. Neville can't get the message out fast enough. People pile into the Room, Ginny and the Weasleys, Cho Chang and others who left, friends and family and anyone who wants to fight. Luna arrives, popping her head out. Ginny can't contain herself.   
  
Then Seamus can't believe his eyes. Right behind Luna, hiding in the shadows, is Dean. Seamus whoops, running over, pushing the girls out of the way. He crushes Dean in a hug. Dean's alive. He's alive. He's alive and he's alright.  
  
Dean's hands ghost over Seamus's face. He almost doesn't recognize him. He's bruised and cut and maimed, but it's Seamus. It's Seamus.   
  
And they're together. They're together and they're alright.


End file.
